Card Maker Match
is a free online flash game that playable on both Hub website. It consist of two options. First is a blocks collapsing game. This is where you can unlock a locked stamps on the card maker. You unlocking one stamp per level you complete. And the other one is a card maker, on where you can design and compose your own card using all the available stamps and print it. About This Game Match the pets to unlock fun art stamps and use them to make your own custom cards to send family and friends! How to Play Playing the Game: Swap tiles by clicking one tile, then another right next to it. Match 3 or more tiles vertically or horizontally to clear them from the board. Keep an eye out for special power-up tiles that can clear a whole bunch of tiles at once for BIG POINTS! Match the featured pet enough times to unlock new art stamps and advance to the next level. Be quick! Once the timer runs out, it's game over. Making a Card: Choose backgrounds, characters and stickers to make your very own card creation. Resize a character or stamp by clicking on it and dragging its corner in or out. Rotate a stamp by clicking it and then with the mouse held down, dragging the rotate tool in the desired direction. Delete a stamp by clicking on it and then the trash can. When your done, just print your card. Have fun! Stamps This are the available stamps that you could add on card maker's canvas. Note that this is just the collection of the stamps from the game nor the game itself. Go to the official websites of the game if you want to design your own card. Backgrounds= cardmatchmaker_000016.png cardmatchmaker_000017.png cardmatchmaker_000018.png cardmatchmaker_000019.png cardmatchmaker_000020.png cardmatchmaker_000021.png cardmatchmaker_000022.png cardmatchmaker_000023.png cardmatchmaker_000024.png cardmatchmaker_000025.png cardmatchmaker_000026.png cardmatchmaker_000027.png cardmatchmaker_000028.png cardmatchmaker_000029.png cardmatchmaker_000030.png cardmatchmaker_000031.png cardmatchmaker_000032.png cardmatchmaker_000033.png cardmatchmaker_000034.png cardmatchmaker_000035.png |-| Characters= cardmatchmaker_000043a.png cardmatchmaker_000043b.png cardmatchmaker_000044.png cardmatchmaker_000045.png cardmatchmaker_000046.png cardmatchmaker_000047.png cardmatchmaker_000048.png cardmatchmaker_000049.png cardmatchmaker_000050.png cardmatchmaker_000051.png cardmatchmaker_000052.png cardmatchmaker_000053.png cardmatchmaker_000054.png cardmatchmaker_000055.png cardmatchmaker_000056.png cardmatchmaker_000057.png cardmatchmaker_000058.png cardmatchmaker_000059.png cardmatchmaker_000060.png cardmatchmaker_000061.png cardmatchmaker_000062.png cardmatchmaker_000063.png cardmatchmaker_000064.png cardmatchmaker_000065.png |-| Stickers= cardmatchmaker_000066.png cardmatchmaker_000067.png cardmatchmaker_000068.png cardmatchmaker_000069.png cardmatchmaker_000070.png cardmatchmaker_000071.png cardmatchmaker_000072.png cardmatchmaker_000073.png cardmatchmaker_000074.png cardmatchmaker_000075.png cardmatchmaker_000076.png cardmatchmaker_000077.png cardmatchmaker_000078.png cardmatchmaker_000079.png cardmatchmaker_000080.png cardmatchmaker_000081.png cardmatchmaker_000082.png cardmatchmaker_000083.png cardmatchmaker_000084.png cardmatchmaker_000085.png cardmatchmaker_000086.png cardmatchmaker_000087.png cardmatchmaker_000088.png cardmatchmaker_000089.png cardmatchmaker_000090.png cardmatchmaker_000091.png cardmatchmaker_000092.png cardmatchmaker_000093.png cardmatchmaker_000094.png cardmatchmaker_000095.png cardmatchmaker_000096.png cardmatchmaker_000097.png cardmatchmaker_000098.png |-| Messages= cardmatchmaker_000099.png cardmatchmaker_000100.png cardmatchmaker_000101.png cardmatchmaker_000102.png cardmatchmaker_000103.png cardmatchmaker_000104.png cardmatchmaker_000105.png cardmatchmaker_000106.png cardmatchmaker_000107.png cardmatchmaker_000108.png cardmatchmaker_000109.png cardmatchmaker_000110.png cardmatchmaker_000111.png cardmatchmaker_000112.png cardmatchmaker_000113.png cardmatchmaker_000114.png cardmatchmaker_000115.png cardmatchmaker_000116.png cardmatchmaker_000117.png cardmatchmaker_000118.png Card Maker Issue The card maker has no layering option, when you reselect any stamp on the canvas; it will automatically sends itself on front of the canvas; overlapping the current stamps that you add on front; and this might frustrates you. And since this stamps seem like just an image files inside a flash game, despite the images have transparency; it just like an ordinary images with a white background. Meaning, even you see the stamps on the background and clicked one of it, it will still select the stamps on the front of it. That's why when building a card, start at the background stamps and make sure everything is composed correctly before making your way on adding more stamps toward the foreground. Also, the card maker use raster images instead of a vector images; so there is a chance that the image will have a harsh crisp edges on the line art when it's resized. Lastly, there is a resizing limit, you could only resize proportionally; meaning the when you resize the width; it will automatically resize the height and vice versa. And the size limit of the stamp are just as large as the canvas' size. Hint: Quick Way to Unlock Stamps If you want to unlock all the card maker stamp quickly and doesn't care on beating someone's high score, I suggest that you just keep repeating and beating Level 1 until all the stamps are available on your card maker. Just press the Pause button on the top and click New Game every time you finish Level 1. Trivia The instrumental version of the song Dance Like You Know You Can is being used in the game menus. The instrumental version of the song Be Yourself/Just Like You is being used during the collapsing game. Gallery cardmatchmaker_000119.png cardmatchmaker_000120.png cardmatchmaker_000121.png cardmatchmaker_000122.png cardmatchmaker_000123.png cardmatchmaker_000124.png cardmatchmaker_000125.png cardmatchmaker_000126.png cardmatchmaker_000127.png cardmatchmaker_000128.png cardmatchmaker_000129.png cardmatchmaker_000130.png cardmatchmaker_000131.png 10805716 744530715596013 4427480525468999185 n.jpg Category:Flash Games Category:Games Category:Misc